It Was Magical
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: What happens to seth at one of hollys parties? slight ss. first fanfic ONESHOT


**Hey, so i was on here, and my internet connection went, and i couldn't be bothered getting up to reset it, so i opened up word and this sort of came out. Its my first ever fanfic so be gentle lol, thanks! r&r!**

"Another party at good ole Holly's house, thanks man, thats just what i need"

"Sorry Seth, its just Marissa invited us, and i really need to get into her good books after last weekend"

"You mean the last weekend where she caught you off your face making out with another girl?"

"There is no other girl, me and Marissa arn't together, i dont see why she was so upset"

"Thats because she likes you man, sorry dude i cant help you, as sad as it is to say, ive never been in that position"

"C'mon Seth"

Seth shook his head violently "no way man, there is absolutely no way im going!"

"Summer will be there.."

"Hurry up Ryan, we're gunna be late!"

Ryan smiled to himself and shook his head slowly

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan had found marissa pretty much straight away, and took her out on the beach to talk and apologise, thus leaving seth on his own...with a whole bar of alcohol

He drank a few beers, scanning the crowd for Summer, finally spotting her playing poker with a bunch of water polo players.

He stood there 'silently observing' her, when all of sudden, the guys starting whistling and cheering. Seth was confused but as soon as Summer reached and took her top off he understood perfectly

"Wow..strip poker, awesome" Seth mumbled to himself, reaching for another beer behind him, never taking his eyes off of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes had passed, and ryan still wasnt back. Seth had consumed several more beers, and seeing as he wasnt used to it, had a little buzz going

He was thinking how hot Summer was, and was enjoying watching her take her clothes off when she got out of her seat, swaying her hips slightly, much to the pleasure of Seth and the whole water polo team behind her, and came straight for him.

Or the bar he was standing at, but whatever, Seth was positive it was him

"Hey S..Summer" Seth said shyly

"Youre a freak" Summer said while pouring herself another drink, not even looking at him

"Well thats always nice to hear" he said sadly, and cast his eyes downwards

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you" she smiled back apologetically

"Oh so is sayin im a freak some sort of compliment then? well then thankyou very much, youre a freak too"

"Did you just call me a freak?" she teased '_oh my god, am i flirting with Seth Cohen? what is wrong with me? the margarita i had earlier did taste kind of funny, i bet its that, gone straight to my head' _

"Please, you're nowhere near being a freak, you're gorgeous and amazing, you could never be a freak, even if your face was all smashed up, and you wore something all ripped and dirty, god forbid, you'd still be a goddess" _oh crap, why the hell did i just say something like that!_

"Thanks..i think..that was kinda sweet" she smiled at him

They were both just looking at each other, smiling, when it was broken by a drunken water polo player coming over

"Summer? are you ok? did i just hear this loser calling you a freak? do you want me to kick his ass?"

"Dude whats with all the questions, cant you just say hi like a normal person?"

Thats all Seth remembered before a fist collided with his face and he blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhhh my head...and my leg" Seth wailed as he woke up, but he wasn't in his room, or his house for that matter.

"Ryan, dude are you here?" a very confused Seth said, getting up slowly, scanning his surroundings

He was at the beach

"What the hell?" he mumbled, whipping out his phone dialling ryans number

"Hello?"

"Ryan, where the hell are you? i mean i woke up and your not here..my head is killing me, and i think i might have sprained my ankle or something because that hurts too and i mean i dont even know---

"Seth! what the hell are you talking about, where are you?"

"Im at the beach, what the hell man, i thought you would have at least made sure i got home before you went to the poolhouse and fucked Marissa"

The line was silent

"Dude, did you fuck Marissa?"

"Seth---"

"Oh my god! i knew it! are you guys together now, did you woo her when you said sorry, did she jump in your arms and kiss you, ooh are you guys gonna go to prom together?"

"Shut up man, leave it alone, i'll cover for you, just get home before your parents wake up"

"Yes Ryan, because i know when that's going to be" he said sarcastically

"Fine i'll come get you, wait out front Holly's house"

"Fine, in a bit"

"Never say that again dude"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth got up slowly and walked into the house, and out to the front door, sitting himself on the porch.

"Hi"

Seth turned his head round, only to see, the one and only Summer Roberts.

He looked behind him, but no-one was there, she was speaking to him!

"Erm..h-hey"

"Are you ok? i mean they beat you up pretty bad last night" she said, sitting down beside him

"Oh, that explains the sore leg then" he said quietly to himself, but Summer heard it and looked down ashamed

"Look, i mean, im sorry and everything, i did try to stop it i just--"

"No, no, it's ok, i know, you cant be seen trying to stick up for me, i mean then they'd start beating the crap out of you too"

Summer giggled slightly, until she saw his face was dead serious

"Im sorry, i really am, Marissa said you were a really nice guy, and i guess i've never really given you a chance before, maybe we could be friends?"

"Oh wow..erm yeah, yeah, of course we can be friends" a grin was slowly making its way onto his face

"Good" Summer said smiling already

There was an awkward silence for a minute until Seth broke it

"So what else did marissa say about me? huh? you girls talk about me all the time? i knew it, the ladies just can't resist me"

"Shut up you dork"

"No, seriously, what did she say about me?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Er yeah!"

"Well, she kinda told me that you liked me, like, really liked me"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So..well i mean..erm"

"What?"

"Well, i mean, well, what did you think when she said that?"

"That you liked me? truthfully, i freaked out"

"Oh, damn it where's ryan"

"But..then i actually thought it was kinda sweet"

"Really?" he said looking straight in her eyes

"Yeah" she said smiling

"Summer i really--" Seth was suddenly interupted with Summer capturing his bottom lip with hers, kissing him passionately

It only lasted a minute before she pulled away slowly, smiled at him, and got up making her way back into the house.

Seth sad there gobsmacked, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face, when Ryan pulled up in the range rover

"Are you still drunk? i havn't seen you smile like that in a while" Ryan said as seth climbed into the car

Seth sighed contently, gazing out the window

"Seriously man"

"Summer just kissed me!" he said excitedly, still staring out the window "It was magical!"

"Yep, definately still drunk"


End file.
